This invention relates to an intelligent interface placed between a peripheral device, such as a keyboard and/or mouse, and a PC. More particularly, the intelligent interface enables direct PC input through the peripheral device and enables the peripheral device to be switched from the PC to alternate devices such as a personal digital assistant (PDA). Further, digital data can be directly channeled to the PC from the personal digital assistant through the interface device without use of the peripheral device, such as the keyboard or mouse.
Personal computers (PCs) are common. Keyboards are connected to PCs with keyboard connections including a cord with at least two electrical signals, including a clock and data line. The keyboard is the principle user operated device for connection to the PC.
Personal digital assistants (PDA""s) are now widely used. These are typically battery-operated devices, which have a viewing screen and an input stylus. Data entry to the PDA is scribed by the stylus, translated by software to the applicable digital character, and entered into the PDA. Alternately, digital information can be entered by being location impressed by the stylus over a alphanumeric graphical representations, such as a QWERTY keyboard. In either event, the stylus inputs on the personal digital assistant touch panel impressions, which then become input data. Through software interpretation, these inputs become PDA digital information.
PDAs are normally backed-up or synchronized by computer. Each PDA normally is provided with a cradle connected to either a serial or USB port of the PC. This cradle defines a saddle for receiving and supporting the PDA and has electrical members (such as a serial or USB port) for xe2x80x9csynchronizingxe2x80x9ddata stored in the PC and data stored in the PDA. Such transfers occur using application software and drivers installed on the P.C. and running under an operating system (such as Windows(copyright), a registered trademark of the Microsoft Corporation). Data is transferred between the PDA and PC. Such transfer occurs through drivers incorporated in the software. Simply stated, data alterations made to shared data in the PC are loaded to the PDA upon synchronization; likewise, data alterations made to the shared data in the PDA are loaded to the PC upon synchronization. It is important to remember that after synchronization, both the PDA and the PC can operate independently.
PDAs are now normally supplied with so-called IRDA interfaces. Such interfaces enable infrared communications between the PDA and other devices, including other PDAs. Additionally the PDA can communicate with PCs having IRDA interfaces. These IRDA interfaces to the PCs are an alternate path for effecting communication and/or synchronization to the PDA in addition to conventional wired connections through the likes of RS 232 ports or so-called USB ports.
Finally, the sophistication of PDAs has now been expanded to include wireless digital transmission of data. For example, PDAs are now capable of sending and receiving E-Mail.
An interface device for placement between a PC and a peripheral device, such as a keyboard or mouse, enables a flow of digital data into and out of a communicating personal digital assistant (PDA). The interface device includes a central processing unit having an input/output to the PC typically at the PS/2 ports (keyboard and/or mouse). The interface device has two input/output ports (infrared and RS 232) for communication to a PDA. Finally the device includes a switch, preferably under software control, to direct and control data flow between the PC, the PDA, and peripheral device. Peripheral device (keyboard or mouse) to PDA, PDA to PC, as well as peripheral device to PC communication can occur. For example, the PDA can act as a touch sensitive surface emulating a mouse-pad wirelessly connected to the PC enabling for example mouse control of projected computer program images for overall computer program control.
In the parent Provisional Application, a specific embodiment included a keyboard interface device placed between a PC and a keyboard to enhance keyboard communication. The interface device allows the keyboard to directly communicate to a personal digital assistant, and allows the personal digital assistant to directly input keyboard data to the PC. The interface device includes a central processing unit having input from a keyboard and output from a central processing unit to the PC. At least one and preferably two input/output ports (one serial and one IRDA) are used for sending and receiving digital data. The two input/output ports are operably connected to the central processing unit. A switch is placed between the keyboard and central processing unit for disabling the keyboard. When emulated keyboard data is transferred through the interface device, the switch is opened disconnecting the keyboard from the PC. This disconnect enabled the input/output port to direct emulated keyboard data to the PC. Finally, a mode switchxe2x80x94preferably icon directed from the personal digital assistantxe2x80x94switches the central processing unit to channel keyboard data between the keyboard, personal digital assistant, the input/output ports and/or the PC. Keyboard data can flow conventionally from the keyboard to the PC. Keyboard data can flow directly from the keyboard to the PDA through either the serial port or the IRDA. Emulated keyboard data can flow from the PDA (or other device) to the PC through either the serial port or the IRDA. There results programmable and reversible flow of keyboard data through the interface device.